In the field of liquid crystal display, the thinness of the liquid crystal display is a development trend. Especially with the continuous advancement of display technology, the thinness is the characteristics of flexible OLED modules in the development and production of flexible organic light-emitting diode (OLED) modules. The OLED module generally includes a glass substrate, an OLED and a PI (Polyimide) layer between the glass substrate and the OLED, and the PI layer serves as a surface layer of the OLED, and possesses a thickness of about 20 micrometers. Therefore, it is easily damaged by force.
In the production of the OLED module, the glass substrate needs to be removed from the OLED after laser lift off (LLO), which is called a removal (D-lami) process. In the prior art, the glass substrate is mostly removed by direct lifting off, that is, the glass substrate is sucked by the nozzle, and then the nozzle drives the glass substrate to move upward, so that the glass substrate and the OLED are completely separated. However, the aforesaid direct lifting off method has a large pulling force acting on the OLED, and easily damages the PI layer disposed on the surface layer of the OLED, thereby causing damage to the OLED, resulting in a yield drop of the OLED modules.